


Hunger

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Peter, Dark Peter Parker!, M/M, Peter wants to kill, be warned, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: After being attacked in a fight, Peter feels a weird urge rising in him. A hunger. When he figures out what it is about, it's already too late. There might be only one person to help him...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my sweethearts!  
> I received the following request on tumblr and I hope I made something enjoyerable out of it, even though it's really dark!
> 
> "I know you are already kind of writing a Dark!Peter fic... But any chance you would right a little piece about Peter getting a spell cast on him or bit by a weird rabid creature and it giving him a really bad urge to kill. Whether he actually starts killing people is up to you. 👉👈"
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ouch!”

Peter whirled around and grabbed his neck. No one behind him. Still, all of his senses were alarmed, he turned around again, looking for whatever had just attacked him. He could feel the stinging pain in his neck, that couldn’t just be imagination. He took a look at his hand, seeing that there was a little amount of blood on it. Something had indeed attacked him. Just that there was no one and nothing around here.

Could there have been anything so much quicker than him? He stared at his hand; the red stains of blood suddenly made him feel…uneasy.

“What’s wrong, kid?”, Tony’s voice echoed through the little radio in his ear. He was still staring at his hand as he noticed a breeze behind him, sending a scent of metal and expensive cologne in his direction. He did not even have to turn around to know the man, his mentor, just landed behind him.

“What happened? You hurt?”, the man asked and inspected Peter. Peter shook his head quickly, trying to focus on the situation. “Just a scratch…don’t know where that came from”, he said, looking around a bit before he looked back into the shining blue lights on Iron Man’s faceplate.

“Let’s get you back to the base”, Tony offered and grabbed Peter, shooting off into the sky with him.

The days after this incident were calm. No missions, no stuff to handle for the Avengers. It was a bit too calm for Tony’s liking, he always saw something bad coming when things went too well for a certain period of time. Pepper called that his pessimism, Tony called it experience. He had spent the last hours in his lab, working on his nanotech when his phone called for attention. He grabbed it, giving it just a quick glance, but the name on the display made him reconsider to just throw it to the side immediately. Peter had sent him a message. He opened it and frowned.

“Help Me”

That did not sound like Peter’s usual jokes of “oh my god something happened!!! – I found a penny!” This message did not sound like Peter at all. Just two taps on the display and he was calling Peter. But…the boy didn’t pick up. “Really? You’re ghosting me?”, Tony grumbled to himself and got up. If it had been any other person, he would have just left it at that. But it was Peter. He felt responsible for the boy since he’d met him.

He chose the quickest way of meeting him, just activating his suit and shooting through the sky. It was just a matter of minutes and he was there. Peter’s room in the Avengers base was abandoned. No Peter here. He walked around to see if he could find him anywhere. Maybe in the gym.

After searching through the whole base, he had one more idea where the boy could be. His old home in Queens. Sometimes even a Spiderman could get homesick. He shot back into the air and made his way to Queens, flying over skyscrapers and the usual town traffic. As he arrived, he entered the building and maybe he should not be proud of knowing where the Parker’s were hiding their spare key, but he was. He grabbed it and entered, risking to be scolded by May for “interrupting their privacy”. He sighed relieved when he noticed she wasn’t home. Peter, however, was probably here. Tony could hear the shower running.

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Peter it’s me. You called for help? You alright in there?”

Not awaiting his answer, he tapped on his watch. “Friday, scan the room for Peter, tell me if he’s alright”, he demanded. A good decision, probably, because he wasn’t getting an answer from his protégé.

“Mr. Parker is in the shower. No wounds. Increased temperature”, Friday informed and Tony sighed. So, the boy was sick, that had to be it. “If you called for my help because you think I would treat you with medicine and cook you some soup you are damn…. right”, he sighed and admitted to himself that he just could not **not** care for Peter. He turned around and walked to the kitchen.

Peter stood under the ice-cold water of the shower for thirty minutes now. The burning heat just did not leave his body…his eyes felt dry, his head ached and he just couldn’t get rid of this really…really weird feeling. He thought it was nausea, at first. Just that it wasn’t. It was like…painful hunger. The sort of you got when you really, really did not eat for way too long. When it made you feel sick. Eating something just didn’t help, he had tried.

The water was so cold it made his fingers and feet feel numb already and still he was caught in a feverish, heavy feeling. He turned the water off, his skin almost dry be the time he grabbed for a towel. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his pale face and the slightly red eyes.

Tony looked up when Peter walked out of the bathroom. “Look at you…the perfect example of “I caught a cold””, Tony sighed. “Come on, Kid, lay down, get some rest. I’ll take care.”

Three weeks later, Peter’s state only got worse. There was an improvement, yes – the fever was gone… but that was the only good thing. This…terrible hunger was still there and Peter just couldn’t figure out what it was about. He had an idea…there was just no way he could prove it.

The first time he realized it was when they were fighting against some agents that tried to attack SHIELD. It was a rather simple mission, no one was supposed to get hurt. When Peter had one of the men in his hands, after bringing him to the ground, he had this lingering feeling. He did not dare to speak about it to anyone, he did not even dare to name it in his own thoughts. But at the end of the day there was no denying. He felt the urge to kill that man…not because he thought the man deserved it or anything, it was just…this…intense hunger…

Peter pushed it far away, in the darkest corner of his mind, forced himself to forget about it. Until he couldn’t anymore…and it happened again. This time the feeling was even stronger, he actually had to force himself not to just do it…to just…kill someone.

Tony sat down on his couch. He had been working in his lab all evening, totally lost in his focus. When he was in a flow, no one could interrupt him. But one thing could. The almost aching feeling in his dry throat. He leaned back and looked at the glass filled with whiskey. “Cheers”, he said to himself and took a sip of it. All the lights of the city were in front of him, like watching into a dark sky full or stars. “Friday, had Peter replied?”, he asked, remembering that he had asked the boy if he was alright earlier. He didn’t have any call or meeting with him the last three days, pretty unusual for Peter. “No, Sir”, Friday informed and Tony sighed. “Alright, show me his tracker protocol, wanna see it all”, he ordered and took another sip as a blue glowing display appeared in front of him.

It turned out; Peter had been walking through the whole town almost since sunset. Tony frowned. Was the boy on patrol? Taking care of the neighbourhood like the good spiderman he was? He checked the records for Peter’s heart rate. It was faster, here and then. Maybe when he jumped, or climbed. Or followed a target. Nothing to unusual. Definitely unusual was that he spent almost an hour at one place, in the probably worst corner of the town, his heart rate so fast that there was no mistaking, he must have been in a fight. A quick glance told Tony that this was about two hours ago. And Peter left that place again after an hour…so he was alright, hopefully. If Peter was just any boy, Tony would have freaked out. But Peter was Peter, he had superhuman strength…so..just a little freak out.

He sighed and almost forgot he was still holding his whiskey as he tapped on the display. Good for him it was no real surface. “What happened there...”, he mumbled to himself and kept on continuing the route Peter had taken after this…straight through town and… He looked up. The tracker said Peter was here. For quite some time already.

Tony closed the display by virtually throwing it away and stood up. Turned around. Peter wasn’t in here. But maybe…the roof? Or down in front of the building? Tony grabbed his phone and called. Easiest way to find the boy. He could hear a little melody coming from somewhere and for a moment his blood ran cold. Slowly he walked closer to the room the melody was coming from, his bedroom.

The door opened by itself, nothing unusual. The room was dark, the curtains all closed, allowing no light from the outside to come in. Tony was pretty sure he hadn’t closed them, nor did he command Friday to do so. There were so many nights he didn’t even spend in here. Mostly working or falling asleep on the couch. There was a little shining display on the bed, it said “Mr. Stark calling…”

He stopped the call and put his phone away, looking through the room. “Peter?”

It was quiet….no answer. Fuck. Was the boy really here? Or had he been here earlier, while Tony still worked in the lab and just left his phone?

Tony stepped further into the room, the glass with whiskey still in his hand, the two ice cubes tinkling in it.

Before he could really realize what was happening, he was already moving backwards, a hand on his chest making him move till his back touched the wall. A wet hand took his glass away, the little ice cubes hitting the glass again as the other person swallowed the liquid. “Peter…?”, Tony murmured and was about to protest about the situation but immediately stopped as the boy leaned his head on his chest. Something was wrong, wasn’t it?

The glass made a hollow sound as it dropped onto the carpet under them. “Fri, lights on”, Tony commanded. He had to look into Peter’s eyes, see if the boy was alright.

The room was brightly illuminated and as Tony looked down his eyes widened. There were sprinkles of blood on Peters cheek, even on his forehead. More of them on his neck. And his hands…Now Tony understood why they felt so wet...they were covered in blood.

“Jesus Christ, Peter, what the hell, are you…”

Peter shook his head and looked at Tony. “...’m fine. It’s not mine…”, he whispered and looked at his hands. The hunger was gone. For now. The younger one looked back up at Tony.

“I need you….”

Their eyes locked for what felt like eternity. Tony slowly nodded.

“I’m here…it’s alright…I’ll help you…”


End file.
